tmntfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hilo:Niol 2017/@comment-32442791-20170830053519/@comment-32972869-20180519224213
Nuevamente fui un par de librerias, y una me dijo que tal vez venga un envío dentro de un mes. No creo que Lin le quede, odio mi cerebro, POR QUÉ NO INVENTAS UN NOMBRE IDEAL PARA ELLA (golpeando mi cabeza con la mesa) Awwww la ama tal y como es, creo que se llama mai, o mei, la novia de suko. Lo sé, los vecinos son fastidiosos, a menos que sea ned flanders, no importa cuantas veces lo insultes o le robes, él siempre será tu vecinirijillo. O que tu seas mi venica. Descuida, el rey te considera una amenaza, así que enviará a celaena (O debería decir princesa Aelin de Terrasen, ya terminé el libro, final inesperado), a matarte y ella fingirá tu muerte, luego iré junto con Aelin hacia Wendlyn, nos veremos allá y pensemos en un plan para encontrar las llaves del Wryrd y sacar al rey de su trono. POR LA REVOLUCIÓN! POR LA LIBERTAD! Y POR NO SÉ QUE MÁS! Esa es la triste realidad, amiga mía. Si lo acompañamos con sarsa (No está mal escrito, así lo llamamos) de cebolla, que solo es cebolla picada con limón o con Ochucha (mi familia llama así a la salsa de rocoto, está en quechua, pero no muy bien traducido, un idioma que usualmente se habla en la sierra, mi abuela nació en huancavelica, así que sabe algo de quechua) NO ES CIERTO!! ALLÁ PREPARAN EL ARROZ CON LECHE! AQUÍ TAMBIÉN!, aunque no me gusta mucho. de echo hay una canción de eso. arroz con leche me quiero casar, con está señorita me caso yó, que sepa limpiar, cocinar y lavar (Es machista pero que te puedo decir,estoy en perú) Yo no sabía de que estaba echo los picarones hasta ahora, pero no por eso dejaré de comerlos, en mi opinión profesional de comida peruana, si algún día viajas a perú, lo pruebes y recién decidir si te gusta o no. Qué es un plátano normal o macho. Nosotros decimos plátano de seda (es blanco y deldado) o de isla (es de un tono naranja, con ese de prepara el tacacho) Jajjaj, pero que especial se ponía perro, una vez le di sopa de letras a mi gato (que ya no tengo)m creyendo que hiba a hablar, no pasó nada. DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! EXISTE LA PERRA ARAÑA!. Recuerdo que una vez en la calle me encontré con el dueño de uno de los perritos, lo llamaron Ares, ya estaba muy grande, lo reconocí y lo llamé por el nombre que mis primas le habían puesto Toni (Por el gordo toni de los simpson, aunque al verdo ya no estaba gordito), le quise acariciar pero me ladró����, no me recordaba ������. Mi mamá siempre nos manda a limpiar, aspirar, lavar, y bueno mejor hacerle caso que hacerla enojar. Un detalle, no fui yo sola, fue todo el salón, eramos 27 si mi memoria no me falla (lo cual creo que sí), TODOS cantamos y bailamos. Además yo pronunciaba mal las palabras y a veces hacia playback, en mi defensa era una niña. Otra cosa, fue un año de ensayos y no estuve sola, si ahora empiezo a bailar improvizando y sola, soy la peor del universo. Hay una isla tortuga en perú!?!?!?, ni idea, pero no puede ser Kame House porque es más grande. Lo siento, error de mi, se escribe bagazan. Olvidé un detalle de esta isla, sí hay electricidad pero solo de 6pm hasta las 10pm, en esas horas mi tía cocinana queque de naranja, y yo siempre pedía más porque estaba delicioso. Lo malo de haber viajado allá, es que habían millones de mosquitos, no sé por qué rayos me picaron como 50 veces y como no me aguanté la picason, se me quedaron marcas en las piernas, al menos tengo un recuerdo que nunca desaparecerá. Gracias por explicarme, lo del mesaje (Nunca lo via antes ya que no tengo amigos) y la genealogía de las familias reales, no estoy en contra de casarse con sus primos, porque bueno son primos lejanos y eso supongo que no afecta en nada a la sangre. Y las brujas, no me metería con ninguna de ellas. La semana pasada, fueron exámenes, solo damos los exámenes y nos vamos a la casa. Pero como en mi libro Cambiar mi personalidad (Antes era lo siento tengo prohibido enamorarme, creo que ese título y la portada le queda mejor), nos dan una hora para resolver una prueba que podemos hacer en veinte minutos (Estoy en el A, somos los más inteligentes o los menos tontos, no sé), y qué crees que estuve haciendo con el resto de tiempo?, Leer. Cuando terminaba, sacaba corona de medianoche y leía. Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan féliz, preocupada, triste y enojada entan poco tiempo. Féliz: AHAHAHAHHA! CELAENA LE PREPARÓ SU PLATILLO FAVORITO A CHAOL POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS��������!! le dice que nunca mató a nadie... y él se preocupa por ella y la besa y lo demás que pasa, bueno ya sabes. Esperé tanto por ese momento (Tanto me refiero a menos de un mes). No es cierto *palmada en la frente*, en un armario de escobas... Preocupada: Dorian le dijo que la tratara bien, osea ya lo sabe, osea alguien se lo dijo, pero quien? yo digo que fue Nehemia. QUIÉN SECUESTRÓ A CHAOL!!!!, yo estaba muy preocupada por él, hasta que celaena recive la nota y empieza la operación rescate. Cuando Celaena salta y atraviesa la venta, creí que iba a decir: Alguién aquí ordenó a la asesina más letal de todo Adarlan. una pelea épica ������. Luego de que archer explica todo sobre la situación de nehemia y celaena sale corriendo, de verdad, se me paró el corazón, esperaba que ella llegara y la salvara. Triste ������: NOOOOOOO! NO ES CIERTO!! NEHEMIA!! POR QUÉ ELLA!?!??! Enojada: CHAOL LO SABÍA Y PREFIRÍO SU LEALTAD AL REY QUE EL AMOR QUE SENTÍA POR CELAENA!!!. Yo estaba deseando que celaena lo matara, en mi mente estaba MÁTALO MÁTALO, POR SU CULPA ESTÁ MUERTA!!! CLAVA ESE CUCHILLO EN SU CORAZÓN QUE NO TIENE!! Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue no hacer ruido durante un examen (Tan difícil como estar frente a un banquete y no comer nada de eso), mientras leía todo eso. No leí nada luego de esa escena porque debía tranquilizarme. Por un tiempo pensé que Nehemia había fingido su muerte para escapar del rey. Pensé que ella había traído un cuerpo parecido al de ella, para que paresca que estaba durmiendo y Tumba (Me alegra que celaena lo matara luego de torturarlo) creyó que había matado a la original, porque si no estuviera dormida hubiera gritado y así alguien la escucharía, mientras ella escapaba por los túneles, asi Mort se enteró de su “muerte.” Pero NO, ya entendí que ella murió, aunque si celaena reune las tres llaves de Wryrd, podrá devolverle la vida. Cuando Celaena quemá todo lo que le recuerda a Chaol. Puse la canción de Hamilton Burn, cuando eliza quema todas las cartas que alexander le envió para enamorarla al enterarse que la había engañado. hay una parte en el cual canta. Perdiste todos los derechos a mi corazón, perdiste tu lugar en nuestra cama, en tu oficina dormirás, con solo de recuerdos de cuando eras mío, espero que ardas.... Que duro que lo último que te dijera antes de partor haya sido No eres más que una cobarde... NO! ESTO PUEDE PONERSE MÁS TRISTE! ligera la estaba esperando, me recuerda a la película Hachi (Si no la viste, te la recomiendo si quieres llorar ����), encima celaena le canta a la tumba de la princesa (Si muero, quiero que pongan Who Lies who dies Who tells your story y Ángeles fuimos en mi funeral, y tú?) Espera un momento, Sayako. Resolviste el acertijo Solo a travez del ojo se puede ver la verdad muy rápido y no pudiste con el acertijo que tmnt que te escribí hace tiempo!! Es enserio? La parte en el cual celaena abré un portal hacia el mundo de los muertos (No olvidemos a la perrita, me dio ternura cuando bajó), esperaba que hablara un poco más con Nehemia. DESDE EL PRINCIPIO ME DABA MALA ESPINA ARCHER! HIJO DE.... MANDASTE A ASESINAR A LA PRINCESA!! (Buena actuación de celaena de creer que esta de acuerdo con el cortesano) UNA PELEA HISTÓRICA DORIAN, CHAOL, CELAENA Y LIGERA VS el montruo que cruzó el portal. Que tierno que chaol cruzara el portal para salvar a ligera y luego celaena lo cruzara para salvar a los dos. NO! IMPOSIBLE!! CELAENA ES PARTE HADA!! Sé que no te gusta que los buenos maten a los malos porque se rebajan a su nivel, pero según yo fue lo correcto matar a Archer. NO CHAOL!! NO REGRESES A ANIELLE!! (Odio a su padre, quién fue el guardia vieja chismosa que le conto lo que tuvo con la campeona del rey����), la ama de verdad como para arruinar su vida y renunciar a su título, un hombre asi por favor. Esperaba que Chaol saltara al barco para irse con Celaena a Wendlyn o un beso de despedida o un abrazo, algo... No fue hasta que al final de la pag 525, cerré el libro y me puse a caminar en círculos procesando que la asesina más letal sea la princesa perdida Aelin. Al menos la envió donde podría estar a salvo. YA QUIERO LEER EL TERCER LIBRO!! Mi lugar favorito, una biblioteca, amo el aroma a libros, pero ese es un lugar muy cotidiano. Un lugar específico sería... mi cuarto, el cual comparto con mi hermana, me siento comódo estar en mi cama leyendo un libro. Pero si te refieres a exterior sería el parque kennedy, si busca en google imágenes sabrás la razón. En el comic at the heart, por poco Rapha muere!!! gracias splinter, lo salvaste a tiempo, odio a ese cocodrilo, que sangriento! Te entiendo, Sayako, yo estuve una semana sin internet, tres días, digamos que no es mucho. Ahora vamos con el siguiente tema Tus dibujos... Admito que dibujas muuuuuucho mejor que yo, creeme mi perspectiva de un vestido en un trozo de tela y listo. Confieso que me tuve que aguantar la risa cuando vi tus dibujos de hace años (No me digas que soy una mala amiga porque tu te reirías si alguien se cae en la calle),los de ahora, están mejor, están mejor. Intenté dibujarlo y no me salió, sigue practicando.���� Igualmente iban a vender la casa como celaena al quemar todo lo que le recordaba a su mejor amiga. El que Daniel estudie derecho será importante dentro de mucho mucho tiempo, lo siento, es todo lo que te puedo decir. PREGUNTA: Como ya se acerca el mundial de rusia, eres una fan de tu equipo? tú o alguien de tu familia esta emocionada(o)?